


Canon Destiel en Español

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: #thankyoumisha, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Quote: Y yo a ti Cas | Me too (Supernatural), Twitter, dear lord what have the last 24 hours been, we love you Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: Misha is told to calm the fans down after the Spanish dub of 15x18 shows Dean telling Cas he loves him back. It doesn't go well.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Canon Destiel en Español

**Author's Note:**

> *sobs* My poor Misha does not deserve this. Please visit his Twitter if you haven't already. Look at the comments he's posted in the past day, which are a completely different tone than the video.

When Episode 18 of Season 15 aired, Jensen and Misha were on Facetime together.

“Because you cared, I cared. I care about you. I cared about Sam, I cared about Jack, but I cared about the whole world because of you. You changed me, Dean.”

“Why does this sound like a goodbye?”

“Because it is. I love you.”

As the scene finished, Jensen and Misha sat quietly, tears running down both of their cheeks. 

“You were so amazing, Mish.”

Misha gave him a watery smile. “You were too. I’m so proud of how this scene came out.”

“I’m proud of you for advocating for it. They never would have done things this way if you hadn’t pushed for it.”

“That’s kind of you to say.”

“I’m serious. We all know how hard you worked on this, and I’m so, so proud of you. You’ve done so much good with this and with so many other things.”

“Thanks, love. I really hope the fans think so, too.”

“Want me to be here while you check Twitter and Tumblr?”

“You know me so well. Thanks, Jensen.”

Twenty days later, after the show had ended, the Spanish dub was leaked. Misha and Jensen both received emergency calls from the network. Jensen was told to leave things alone while they calmed down. Misha’s instructions were more complicated.

“They want me to tell the fans it was just a translation error, Jen.”

“Oof. I feel like that’s going to come back to bite them, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, probably. But I have to do this. I’m still under contract, I have to comply. How am I supposed to make this happen? It’s kind of a betrayal of my fans, you know?”

“Shh, Mish, it’s going to be okay. They know and love you, and they’ll see that you’re well-meaning, if nothing else. And then maybe, once our NDAs are up, you can set the record straight.”

“What I’d really like to do is set the record  _ queer _ .”

“Ha, ha.” Jensen rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious, Jen,” Misha said earnestly. “Cas being queer is a huge deal, and Dean being canonically bi would be even more important.”

“I know, love. Why don’t we talk through what you want to say for the video, and then you can make it and call me back when you post it so you’ll have someone there when the replies start coming in.”

“Thank you, Jensen. I love you so much. I just want this to be okay. I pushed so hard to give them a good ending, for Cas at least, and I don’t want this to undermine everything.”

“I wish I could be there to hold you right now, Mish. You’re so kind and they shouldn’t have asked you to do this. Why don’t we talk about what you want to say, okay?” He asked cajolingly. “And maybe you can have Vicki nearby when you do it so that she can hold you afterwards.”

Misha nodded. “Okay. Yeah, okay, I can do this. And I’ll add some tweets about Cas’s ending that I actually believe, just to try to make it a little better.”

After he posted his video, Vicki held him while he called Jensen back.

“Hey, love.”

“Hey.” Misha squeezed his eyes shut. “They hate me for this already.”

“Mish, it’s not your fault. You’re doing what you were told to do, that’s all. They’ll understand that.”

“‘Just doing what you’re told’ has been used to justify all kinds of terrible things, Jen. I’m not going to go down that road.”

Vicki kissed his temple. “Mish, you can’t take this all on yourself. I’ve been watching Twitter and Tumblr too, and they’re mostly not upset at you. A lot of them actually think you were forced to do this, which is true.”

“I have to say something. I’m gonna go into my replies and tell them I’m listening and that they’re valid.”

“Please be careful, Mish…” Jensen started. “You don’t want to get in trouble with the network.”

“Technically, I did what they asked me to do. Now I’m going to do what  _ I _ think is right.” He pulled out his phone, typing something into Twitter. “Okay, how does this sound: I’m sorry if I spoke defensively. I naively thought Cas in 15.18 was going to feel validating. But this isn’t about me. I’m going to shut up and listen for a change. If it’s not too much to ask, please tell me what we could have done better.”

“I think that’s great, Mish. It’s very ‘you’.”

Vicki nodded her agreement. “People will love you for that, babe.”

He hit “send”. “Okay, now I just have to watch the comments and do my best to respond to some of them, as much as I can.”

“Mish, we should get you some distraction. You can’t stare at Twitter all night. Let’s play a board game, okay?” Vicki took his hand. “I love how dedicated you are, but even the people who are upset about this don’t want  _ you _ to be beating yourself up over it. Jen, do you and Danni want to join us for some online gaming?”

“I’d love to. Mish, it’s going to be alright.”

They hung out as late as they could, with Misha periodically checking in on how things were going on the internet. At some point, Jensen and Danneel were practically falling asleep at their computers, and Vicki finally sent them to bed.

“Mish, why don’t we try to sleep?” She urged, as he doom-scrolled through his Twitter mentions.

“I can’t, Vic, I have to be here and fix things with them.”

“You can’t solve this tonight, my love. And we’re doing the Brandywine Kitchen thing tomorrow, and you’ll want to be well-rested for that.”

“But…”

“Mish.” She held out her hand. “Please give me your phone.”

He sighed. “Okay.”

They went to bed, and he spent the night tossing and turning, worrying about the impact his video had had on the community he was proud to call his own.

The next day, Misha tried to engage with the cooking and distribution of meals, encouraging his kids to participate and making sure to give out genuine smiles that reached his eyes so they could be seen through his mask.

When he finally got home, he checked Twitter again, replying to one tweet before crafting one of his own.

“I see lots of comments about how tone-deaf my video is. I agree and I feel sick. I want to delete it, but I think that will erase all of your important comments & I feel like I should own my ignorance. I’ve been wrestling with this all night & day. Don’t know what to do. Sorry.”

He sent the tweet and looked up. “Hey, Vic.”

“Hey. On Twitter again?”

He nodded. “I can’t resist trying to make things better.”

She smiled at him. “No, you can’t.” She looked at the tweet. “That’s beautiful, Mish. People will be proud of you for it, and I’m sure they’ll love you for listening to them.”

“I hope so.” An hour in, it was clear from the outpouring of support that his tweets after the initial video had been the right call, as people made it clear that they loved him and didn’t want him to have to bear the brunt of the mess and the anger.


End file.
